The Cupcake
by Cambria Jane
Summary: Lucy has an amazing day and is super excited to surprise Natsu and Happy when they come home from being away for a week. Things don't turn out quite as she'd hoped. They turned out better. One shot of shameless fluff.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. This is a fan written fictional story using the original characters created by Hiro Mashima.  
Image credit goes to an unknown, talented artist.

* * *

Lucy burst out of her apartment into the bright September morning sunshine. She could taste fall in the air; it had a crisp, clear quality to it. Something about summer ending was always a little sad, but she loved fall too. So, the change was welcome.

Lucy hummed to herself as she and Plue walked along the street on their way to the market. Early morning markets put her in such a good mood, especially on gorgeous mornings like today. She loved the bustle of the people haggling over prices and greeting each other in cheerful voices.

As Lucy strolled along, she thought of her plans for that day. She needed to get her shopping done early. Then, she had to clean the apartment, do laundry, work on her book a little bit and finally, work on a special project.

Natsu and Happy had been gone on a job with Gray for the last week. They said she could come, but she opted to stay and catch up on some household chores and relax from their last job a bit.

What she didn't count on was getting lonely. It seemed that everyone was out on jobs. Erza took a job a couple of towns over, Levy was out with her team, Juvia was depressed because Gray was gone and stuck to herself, and Wendy and Charle were visiting Poluchka for a few days.

Mira was around, but she was pretty busy running the bar. So, in the evenings, Lucy would take a book and go have a snack at the guild, just to get some human interaction.

She remembered Juvia complaining the night before that Gray had to stop off for an extra night in another town on the way home, but Happy and Natsu would be back today. She found herself being excited, and although she wouldn't openly admit it, she really missed them and their annoying quirks. Her apartment seemed so empty without them barging in at every other moment and helping themselves to anything she had.

To surprise them and welcome them home, Lucy decided she'd make the cupcakes that her mother used to make, which were her favorite. They were white cupcakes with chocolate mousse marbled throughout. She didn't make them very often because she wanted them to stay special. For Happy, she made a recipe for fish cupcakes; she almost gagged just constructing the grocery list for them. _Cats…._

The street slowly became more crowded the closer she got to the market; people greeting her began to pull her out of her thoughts. Plue didn't really like crowds; so, he bid Lucy goodbye and went back to the spirit world.

Lucy weaved her way through the throng of people. She decided to take her time and stroll around to all the townspeople selling things just because she could. She came upon an old woman's booth with jewelry displays laid out. Lucy looked over them appreciatively for a few minutes.

The old woman watched her with a warm smile on her face. "You like jewelry I'm guessing," she commented in a cracked, weathered voice.

Lucy looked up and beamed at her, "Yes! These are so beautiful! Thank you for letting me admire them."

Lucy began to turn away, but the old woman laid a small, wrinkled hand on her arm. "I would like to give you something." The woman pulled a very delicate, beautiful necklace from under the table. It looked very old. It was a silver, ornate key about the size of Lucy's thumbnail; it hung from a frail looking chain. It glittered and shimmered as it swayed.

Lucy gasped, "How much do you want for this?"

"What I really want is to give it to you," the old woman replied.

"But why?! Surely, you could get something for it. I couldn't accept it!"

The old woman paused a moment as if she were choosing her words carefully. "Child, I'm old. I had a daughter once, my only child, and as I watched you looking over my jewelry with wonder and happiness, you reminded me of her. She was taken from me a very long time ago when she was young; so, to thank you for allowing me those feelings again." Tears welled in the woman's eyes.

Lucy was bewildered by her response, but felt that the weight of the offer was too heavy to decline. She reverently held out her hands for the necklace and whispered, "I will treasure this, always. I'm a celestial spirit mage; so, keys hold a very special meaning to me. Thank you."

Misty eyed, Lucy hugged the frail woman and placed the necklace around her neck. Waving and smiling, she turned to go. The old woman watched her with a soft smile. _She really is just like you Oriana…, _the old woman thought as she watched Lucy leave.

Lucy couldn't believe what a wonderful day it was already, and the morning hadn't even passed yet. She decided it was time to get going; she did have a lot to accomplish before this evening.

After gathering the things she needed, she headed back home. She busied herself throughout the rest of the morning with cleaning and tidying her apartment. Finally, when it was beautiful and clean, she put her laundry in the wash and sat down to work on her book.

Before putting her quill to her parchment, she rested her head on her hand and looked out the open window next to her desk. A soft breeze ruffled the curtains and her hair; she lifted her face and closed her eyes to the sun that was streaming in through the window. Finally, she sighed in contentment and began to write.

She was able to write a lot this week since there wasn't much of anything else she could do with all of her friends being away. When she finished her chapter and put her writing things away, she switched out her laundry and excitedly went into the kitchen to start the cupcakes.

She sighed. _Weekend chores are always exhausting, but being productive feels good._ She began gathering her ingredients and the things she would need.

As she bustled about the kitchen, she thought to herself, _Today is a really great day._ She reached a hand up and thumbed the necklace around her neck; she smiled to herself.

_I had an amazing morning at the market, and I got so much done! Now, I can have fun baking, and tonight, I get to see Natsu and Happy! I can't believe how excited I am to see them. I guess everyone being away from each other is probably a good thing every once in awhile; it makes me realize how much I enjoy our time together._

Finally, she was ready to start. She put on her favorite music and apron and got to work. She knew the recipe by heart, but even so, she meticulously measured and mixed the ingredients exactly how she was taught. When the little cakes were baking, she quickly cleaned up and got started on Happy's cupcakes. She opted for a no bake option. She really did not relish the thought of the smell of baking fish cupcakes permeating her apartment for days.

Happy's were the first to finish; she made a whipped milk topping to frost them and sprinkled catnip on top for decoration, and because Happy would love it. She stood back and admired her creation. She jumped up and down at the thought of how much Happy would like these.

Natsu's cupcakes had a few more minutes to bake; so, she got started on the frosting. She whipped a simple white frosting and got the strawberries out of the fridge to go on top. By this time, the cupcakes were ready to be cooled. She cleaned the kitchen while she waited and rested on the couch until they could be frosted.

She carefully frosted and placed a strawberry on top of each one. Finally, they were finished. She stood back and admired them. She chose the prettiest cupcake of each type and set them aside to be boxed up. The rest, she placed in the fridge to give to them later.

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 5 o'clock.

_Perfect! That gives me just enough time to get ready._ She expected them to be back at the guild around six.

Lucy ran to her bathroom, turned on the shower and stripped down quickly. After her rushed shower, she shaved her legs, put on lotion and dried her hair.

As quick as she could, she dressed, did her makeup and brushed her hair until it shone in the light. Lastly, she put on her favorite perfume and her new necklace.

She studied herself in the mirror appreciatively. Her plumb purple dress hugged her body just slightly and fell a few inches above her knees, where it flared out. She'd added black leggings that were lace trimmed and stopped mid calf, gray flats, and a thin gray cardigan.

As she gazed at herself, the thought occurred to her, _Why am I going to this much trouble? It's Natsu. Would I have gone to these lengths for anyone else? ... It's just because I've been so lonely this week!_ She laughed it off but couldn't ignore the blush that flared across her cheeks.

The last few months, strange feelings had been bubbling up and fluttering in her chest when she was around Natsu or even thought about him, which had been happening more and more. She did her best to ignore it, but deep down, she knew she had started developing feelings for Natsu. These feelings scared her.

Lucy glanced at the clock, 5:57 PM. _Oh! I still have to box them up! I'll be just a little late, but that's ok!_

Excitement was building up again. She retrieved a small, thin pastry box from her pantry and carefully placed the two cupcakes inside. She tied the box with string and attached a little handwritten tag. With that being finished, she was ready to go.

She arrived at the guild a little out of breath; so, she paused outside for a moment to catch it again. Once she was composed, she opened the doors and walked in.

The tables were filled with people talking and eating. As she approached the room, those that saw her gasped and looked at her in awe. She blushed and laughed a little at their stares.

After looking over the room, she found Natsu sitting by the bar with his back to her. She rushed forward at seeing him, but then, she saw that Lisanna was with him and had her arm around his waist.

She gasped, and her heart tripped over itself. Distracted by the shock of seeing Lisanna with him like that, she miscalculated the last step up into guild. She was going too quickly to stop herself.

With a loud, clamoring crash, she fell to the floor, landing on her right hip and chest.

The noise and chatter in guild immediately fell silent, and everyone turned to look at her. She lifted her head slightly and saw their expressions of pity and surprise. With a fierce blush spreading across her face, she pushed herself up to sit back on her feet.

The box was a crushed mess and the two cupcakes were smeared all over her chest, getting in her hair and on her right cheek.

She shyly looked up at Natsu with tears in her eyes. He gazed at her with a sorry, concerned expression and stepped forward to help her. As he stepped forward, she dropped her gaze and flinched back as if he had burned her, which immediately stopped his advance.

Lucy gathered up the box and what cupcake she could in her hands, and with a soft sob, fled the guild in humiliation.

Slowly, the noise level in the guild rose to normal. Lisanna left Natsu to join her brother. Natsu stayed rooted to the same spot, staring at the smeared frosting on the floor. He looked at Happy, who nodded back. With that, Natsu ran out of the hall with Happy flying alongside him. Most noticed but chose not to acknowledge it.

Once he was out of the guild, Natsu's sense of smell led him to the right and along the street. After a few minutes of running, he traced the smell of the cupcakes to an open trashcan. Laying on top, was a small mound of cupcake and the broken box. Attached to the box was a small tag that read, "Natsu & Happy, Welcome Home!" in Lucy's loopy handwriting.

Natsu's heart hurt at seeing the destroyed work she went through for them. He looked at Happy, who was gazing in the garbage can; Happy looked back at him sadly, "...Lucy…."

"Come on," was all Natsu said in reply. He felt a desperate urge to find her; he was certain she was all alone, sad and embarrassed. The smell led them back to her apartment, but she wasn't there. They were probably following the trail from when she first left her apartment with the box. While searching her apartment, Natsu had an idea. He immediately began searching for the things he would need.

Lucy had been running a little while; when she couldn't run anymore, she sat on the ground trying to catch her breath. She looked around and found that she had followed the river out of town. She was sitting on the bank with a huge meadow behind her, and across the river, were the woods. She was most definitely alone and far enough away from town that there wasn't any risk of running into anybody.

She let herself cry. She kept remembering their faces, his face. _How could this happen? Why did I have to be so anxious?_ Lucy thought to herself that she knew the answer. _I'm in love with Natsu…._ She finally admitted it to herself, but it only made her cry harder. She was not a jealous girl, and she really liked Lisanna. But she knew they used to be close; she didn't want to feel any negative feelings towards the girl who had done nothing wrong.

Lucy had been in the clearing for sometime, when she heard footsteps behind her. She stiffened and tried to swallow her crying. She touched her keys, preparing, in case it was someone who intended to harm her. Then, she heard his voice, "Lucy…"

She dropped her head and deflated; she said nothing in reply. Natsu and Happy exchanged glances. Natsu continued to approach Lucy's back; he reached down and held a white box out in front of her. Shocked, she looked up and saw a tag tied to the box that read, "Lucy, thank you. We missed you too!"

Lucy placed a hand to her mouth and swallowed back a sob; she took the box and still avoided Natsu's gaze. He crouched in front of her and reached out to cup her face with both hands; she looked up at him, startled. With his thumbs, he wiped away the frosting and tears on her cheeks. He looked her in the eye, and without a word, he gathered her up in a fierce hug. Lucy was too shocked to say anything and just continued to look over his shoulder, but when her heart calmed to a semi steady pace, she smiled and returned his embrace just as fiercely.

After a few more moments of holding each other, Natsu pulled away and said, "Can we please eat those cupcakes now? The smell has been driving me crazy since you came into the guild! If I have to wait much longer, I may eat you up along with them by mistake, since you smell like one."

Lucy glanced down at her ruined dress and let out a shaky laugh; she smiled warmly at him. She opened the box and found three cupcakes, one for each of them. Happy danced around wildly in the air in anticipation.

After they enjoyed their cupcakes, Lucy wiped at the sticky mess on her chest. "Ugh, I'm such a mess! I need to get cleaned up."

Before she could say another word, Natsu scooped her up and started walking towards the river. Lucy squealed and looked up at Natsu in shock. "I can help with that," he said with a wicked grin.

Lucy, grasping the meaning of his words yelled, "No! That water will be cold!"

Natsu gave her a look, "I can fix that too." He breathed a blast of fire into the sluggish water; then, while still holding Lucy, jumped in.

They both came up laughing and splashing around. The water was perfect; this day was still perfect. Happy joined them, making a splash as he jumped in.

Lucy hugged Happy to her and looked at Natsu, "I really missed you guys."

Natsu gave her a lopsided smile, "Yeah, Happy and I agreed that we don't want to go on anymore jobs without you. It's just not fun! We couldn't wait to come home!"

"Aye!" Happy chimed in.

Lucy laughed and wiped away the tears that had spilled over her eyes and down her cheeks. She gave Happy one more squeeze and threw him into the air, laughing.

Smiling up at the stars in the night sky, she thought to herself,_ this day really is perfect. Thanks Natsu._

She turned to him and was rewarded with one of his bright grins.

* * *

I would love it if you would let me know what you thought. Have a beautiful day! - Cambria Jane


End file.
